Destino
by PCHolmes
Summary: Camus, você sempre soube que isso iria acontecer, não foi? É por isso que falava sobre não se apegar e que sentimentos só iriam me prejudicar! Camus x Hyoga
1. Chapter 1 - Hyoga

\- Sim mestre!

São tantas vezes que pronunciei essa frase desde quando o conheci, que já perdi as contas. Não que eu estivesse efetivamente contando. Desde quando cheguei aqui, nunca tratei o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário de outra forma, se não mestre. Uma palavra forte e cheia de significado.

Mais uma vez ele estava exigindo de mim perfeição em uns movimentos de defesa e ataque que o mesmo me ensinava. Ele é extremamente rígido e no fundo, entendo o motivo. Ele não treina só meu domínio do cosmo. Ele quer mais que isso. Quer que eu seja inteligente e por isso ensina sobre matérias escolares e conhecimentos gerais. Ensina autodefesa e ataque. Acredita que dessa forma, aprendendo sobre tudo, servirei melhor a deusa Athena.

Tenho muita admiração pelo meu mestre. Ele é forte, inteligente, insensível, rígido, mas para certos assuntos, possui paciência única e grande.

Ele me fez lutar com ele, uma luta corpo a corpo. O que achei muito injusto, pois ele é bem mais forte do que eu e também possui mais técnica. Ainda não sou nada perto dele. Poucos golpes dele, consegui desviar, enquanto não o atingia de nenhuma maneira.

Em dado momento da luta, ele me imobilizou no chão, estava deitado e ele em cima de mim, me prendendo.

\- Hyoga – ele disse com a voz grave – você está disperso. Se quer me vencer, se quer vencer o inimigo, tem que unir foco, técnica e inteligência. Todos temos pontos fracos, aprenda a usa-los e sobretudo, surpreenda o inimigo. Faça algo atípico, que ele não espere. Renove-se. Use a cabeça Hyoga.

Ele me apertava contra o chão e estava doendo. Olhei, na medida do possível, ao meu redor e descobri que não teria nada com o que pudesse surpreende-lo jogado no chão. Ao encarar os olhos de meu mestre, percebi que ele não me soltaria enquanto eu não tentasse alguma coisa para sair de sua armadilha corporal.

Suspirei, tomei coragem e fiz a coisa mais improvável que passou em minha cabeça, rezando para que ele não me punisse depois disso. Usando a pouca mobilidade que ainda possuía, levantei meu corpo próximo ao dele, fechei os olhos e o beijei.

Assim que minha boca encostou na dele, de forma meio tímida, o efeito foi imediato. Ele baixou as defesas e assim consegui fugir de suas garras de aço que me prendiam. Tudo foi tão rápido que não consigo nem acreditar. Ainda estou de costas para ele, com minha respiração ofegante e com medo de sua reação.

\- O que foi isso Hyoga? – Ele perguntou com uma frieza na voz que jamais ouvi vindo dele.

Me virei demonstrando segurança que não possuía e o respondi:

\- Mestre, o senhor disse que deveria surpreende-lo. Fazer algo atípico e jamais esperado pelo adversário. O que fiz foi a coisa mais louca que me ocorreu naquele curto espaço de tempo. Jamais quis te ofender, me perdoe.

\- Vamos treinar!

Escutei a voz de meu mestre e encontrei os olhos dele me encarando com um brilho feroz. Engoli seco, mas não adiantou nada. A fúria que meu mestre se dirigiu a mim e a forma como ele lutou, não tive chance nenhuma. Ele lutou comigo, como acredito eu, deve lutar com seus inimigos. Percebi ferimentos horríveis em mim, perdi muito sangue e a última coisa que me lembro antes de desmaiar em seus braços foi que pedi perdão a ele.

Quando acordei, estava deitado em minha cama, meus ferimentos e roupas limpas e não havia traço do sangue que derramei no treinamento em mim.

Percebi a presença dele ao meu lado, estava sentado em uma cadeira lendo um livro. Fiquei com receio de encara-lo.

\- Como está se sentindo? – ele me pergunta, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

\- Bem – me limitei a responder, mesmo que isso fosse uma grande mentira.

\- Não é necessário mentir para mim – ele disse enquanto fechava o livro e sentava na cama, ficando mais perto de mim – Sei que te machuquei bastante e devo me desculpar. Não quero que tenha medo de mim.

\- Por que me puniu se apenas segui seus ensinamentos?

\- Na verdade, não te puni. Me surpreendi com a forma que descobriu um ponto fraco, mesmo que isso foi inusitado e talvez desrespeitoso. E quando baixou minha guarda, esqueci que era apenas um aprendiz de cavaleiro e te tratei como um igual. E por isso peço desculpa.

Ele gentilmente colocou a mão em meu rosto e me fez virar para encara-lo. Olhando profundamente em meus olhos, repetiu a pergunta sobre meu bem-estar. Dessa vez fui sincero e falei que estava com muitas dores e que me sentia enjoado. Sem dizer nada, ele se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto, voltando logo em seguida com uma bandeja com comida e pacientemente me ajudou a comer.

Nunca vi meu mestre dessa forma. Cuidando de mim. E meu coração se encheu de alegria por isso. Saber que meu mestre se importa comigo. Ele não é uma pessoa de se comunicar muito, devido ao temperamento antissocial dele e acredito que sou a pessoa que ele mais conversa. Apesar que ele mais me ensina do que puxa assunto sobre coisas banais. Ele raramente conversa sobre algo banal. E em meio a felicidade que sinto, relembro o motivo que me fez ficar assim, meu ato impensado de roubar um beijo de meu mestre. Nunca beijei antes e fico feliz que tenha sido com ele isso. Mesmo que da forma errada. Mesmo que estou todo machucado devido a minha ousadia. Acredito que devo ter corado ao pensar nisso, pois percebi que meu mestre me encarava tentando adivinhar meus pensamentos. Resolvi pensar em outras coisas, antes que ele conseguisse ligar os pontos, mas meus machucados começaram a doer e não contive uma expressão de dor.

Eu estava sem camiseta e ele encostou a mão em meu peito e senti um leve arrepio com seu toque. Jamais imaginei que a mão dele fosse tão macia e quente. Fiquei apreciando o toque que nem percebi quando uma luz amarela apareceu de sua mão.

\- Novamente me desculpe Hyoga, não deveria ter te machucado dessa forma.

\- Não se preocupe mestre – respondi com uma voz fraca, colocando minha mão sobre a dele – se não fosse por isso, jamais poderia te ver demonstrando carinho e cuidado por mim.

E envolvido por um sono repentino, dormi após dizer essas palavras sem ver a reação de meu mestre, mas ainda com minha mão sobre a dele.


	2. Chapter 2 - Camus

**Agradeço os comentários! Destino tem 6 caps, sendo que vai do treinamento de Hyoga até a casa de aquário.**

" _Escute a voz do seu coração. Agindo sempre com a razão. E sendo assim você terá paz..."_

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que acabei me exaltando com Hyoga e o machucando desnecessariamente. O treino de hoje tinha acabado e ele estava no banho enquanto eu guardava o que utilizamos.

Voltei a pensar na forma no qual ele me surpreendeu, ao me roubar um beijo no meio do treino. Pensei muito nisso ultimamente, afinal a forma que reagi não foi das melhores. Hyoga é um bom garoto, mas não pode beijar alguém dessa forma, por esse motivo. Esse contato é algo íntimo.

Hyoga é antissocial e reservado e com isso ele se parece muito comigo. Meus ensinamentos nesse quesito têm se mostrado eficiente. Entretanto, desde quando cuidei dele, percebi que ele não sente mais medo de mim. Muito pelo contrário, tudo que ele tem vontade, me pergunta, não mais temendo minhas reações ou sermões. É como se ele confiasse cegamente em mim e se sentisse no direito de questionar e saciar sua curiosidade. Apesar de meu jeito duro e rígido, é comigo que ele se abre, apenas comigo. Mesmo com meu gênio difícil, ele se apegou a mim e sou a única referência viva dele. Faz de tudo para ser o pupilo perfeito e obediente, chega a ter um "que" de submisso, mas só enquanto estamos treinamento. Em momentos como esse, que estamos em casa, tranquilos, ele ousa me desafiar com perguntas ou com suas opiniões sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que não percebi quando ele se aproximou de mim, mas quando me virei vi que ele me observava atentamente.

\- O que deseja me perguntar Hyoga?

\- O que o senhor sabe sobre o amor, mestre? Poderia me explicar? – ele me perguntou, de forma inocente, provavelmente sabendo que seria recriminado por mim.

\- Você quer falar de sentimentos? Quantas vezes tenho que te falar para abrir mão disso? Que sentimentos só atrapalham!

\- Mas porque tenho que esconder também do senhor? Mestre, uma vez me disse que poderia te questionar sobre qualquer coisa e que não era para ter medo do senhor.

E naquele momento, novamente me dei conta de que ele só possuía a mim para conversar. E contanto que essas perguntas não atrapalhassem os treinamentos, eu, como mentor dele, deveria responder. Suspirei resignado, afinal acho desnecessário falar sobre esses assuntos e o chamei para sentar perto de mim, o que foi prontamente atendido.

\- O que você entende sobre o amor? – perguntei para meu pupilo.

\- Não sei. Entendo o que minha mãe sentia por mim e o fato de ter dado a vida por mim. Acredito que isso é amor. É pensar no bem-estar da pessoa acima do seu. Mas é confuso. Você já amou mestre?

Confesso que não gostava do rumo que essa conversa estava tomando, então resolvi mudar o foco.

\- O amor, Hyoga, é uma distração. Ele destrói. Ele é seu ponto fraco. É a primeira coisa que os seus inimigos vão querer usar contra você. Está vendo o gelo lá fora? Seja frio como ele, mas nunca se esqueça de ser justo.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com minha resposta e perguntou se poderia ir para o quarto, o que permiti. Entretanto, quando ele estava próximo a sumir do meu campo de visão, o interrompi e perguntei:

\- Por que queria saber a respeito do amor?

\- Porque... – ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado, procurando escolher as palavras. Meu pupilo me encarou e com o olhar, o incentivei a falar, mas jamais imaginando a resposta que me seria dada – porque eu te amo mestre!

Hyoga ficou uns segundos parado, como se esperasse uma resposta minha, mas a única coisa que pronunciei foi que era para ele ir para o quarto dele, o que foi prontamente obedecido.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando para aquele espaço vazio que ele deixou, absorvendo aquelas palavras. Hyoga sempre foi sentimental e apegado a mãe. Agora ele me pergunta sobre amor e pelo que deu a entender, não sobre amor maternal.

Hyoga, Hyoga, Hyoga, porque não consegue perceber que se envolver, gostar de alguém, só prejudica as coisas? Por que não pode ser mais forte que seus sentimentos e não ser movido por eles? Sobretudo, por que tem que me dizer essas coisas, com tanta inocência e carinho, me obrigando a sentir e reviver coisas que já enterrei a muito tempo?

Como explicar para ele que isso é errado e proibido? Como explicar para alguém que só tem você todas essas coisas? Como se manter indiferente, até um pouco cruel, quando ele fala essas coisas?

Quando convivemos muito com uma pessoa, é normal que acabamos desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela. Isso que faço questão de não acontecer comigo. Então aparece um garoto e de uns tempos para cá, destrói isso com tamanha facilidade. Acredito que ele não perceba isso. Como ele acaba com todas as defesas que demorei anos para construir. Ele é jovem demais para ver que, o que mais queria era colocá-lo sobre minha proteção e mostrar para ele um lado meu, raríssimo de se ver.

O que estou pensando? Se controle Camus! É óbvio que não vou jogar tudo o que conquistei por água abaixo por causa de instintos primitivos. Sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, também conhecido por minha frieza e é assim que vai continuar.

Olho para o relógio e percebo que está de madrugada e que passei horas pensando na declaração que Hyoga fez, nem vendo o tempo passar. Decido-me por descansar em meu quarto, pois preciso acordar cedo para mais um dia de treinamento intensivo. Me dou conta que Hyoga acabou não jantando, devido a minha absorção.

Vejo que a porta de seu quarto está entreaberta e resolvo ver se está tudo bem com o garoto. Ele está abraçado com o travesseiro e como nunca o vi assim, imagino que ele está triste e que talvez até tenha chorado. Vendo que o sono dele está pesado, me aproximo e delicadamente passo a mãos em seus cabelos.

\- Me perdoe Hyoga – digo sussurrando - mas as coisas têm que ser da minha maneira. Não posso permitir que sejamos levados por sentimentos.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hyoga

" _Um menino sonhador. Aprendeu que o amor. É quem pode tudo transformar. E que o seu destino é você quem faz..."_

Meu mestre anda distraído. Não quando está me ensinando ou me treinamento, nesse momento ele possui total concentração. Entretanto, quando estamos em casa, seja nas refeições, ao arrumarmos a casa ou qualquer tempo vago que temos, ele está disperso. Não consigo entender o porquê e tenho medo de questiona-lo, mais uma vez. Faz dias que ele está assim e estou começando a ficar verdadeiramente preocupado, pois o mesmo não anda se alimentando direito, mesmo quando é minha vez de cozinhar e preparo as coisas que sei que gosta. Percebo também olheiras em seu rosto, como se além de não comer, ele não dormisse direito. Tento ao máximo fingir indiferença e que não percebi o que está acontecendo, mas fica difícil. Talvez eu nem estivesse motivo para reclamar, afinal ele é extremamente atencioso e paciente quando estou com dúvidas sobre os ensinamentos, mesmo que ele exija minha alma em troca de perfeição. Entretanto é difícil, afinal me preocupo com ele, mesmo que meu mestre odeie isso.

Estou jantando em silêncio, enquanto meu mestre apenas observa e educadamente me espera terminar, já que o mesmo mal tocou na comida. Ele pede para eu ir para sala e fica na cozinha, arrumando o que usamos. Quando termina, passa por mim e diz que vai se deitar, o que acho muito estranho, por ser cedo. Mas, após alguns passos, o vejo colocar a mão na parede e de forma abrupta, cair no chão. Levantei correndo para acudi-lo e ele logo em seguida colocou a mão nos olhos, os esfregando. O ajudei a sentar no chão, deixando-o encostado na parede e me sentei ao seu lado.

\- O que aconteceu mestre? – perguntei aflito

\- Acredito que eu tenha tido um princípio de desmaio – ele respondeu, mantendo os olhos fechados e com a voz meio rouca.

\- Venha, te ajudo a ir para seu quarto – falei, o ajudando a levantar e o apoiando sobre mim. Não que ele precise de mim para andar.

Assim que ele se deitou na cama, falei:

\- Mestre, o senhor está muito quente!

\- Sei disso Hyoga, estou com febre!

\- O que posso fazer pelo senhor?

\- Não há nada que possa ser feito. Não possuímos remédios e não permitirei que saia sozinho para comprar. Além disso, chega a ser irônico que um Cavaleiro que domina o gelo, como eu, sinta febre.

Sentei em uma cadeira que possuía no quarto de meu mestre e deixei a iluminação à meia-luz, para que não o incomodasse a claridade. O olhando atentamente, percebi que ele tinha alguns espasmos, o que, imagino eu, eram calafrios devido a febre. Acabei cochilando na cadeira, não sei por quanto tempo, mas quando acordei, ele tremia.

Levantei em um pulo e de forma impensada, rasguei a camiseta de meu mestre e a joguei em um canto qualquer. Corri até a cozinha, peguei um pano com uma bandeja de água, voltei para o quarto e comecei a passar o pano úmido na testa dele, para amenizar de alguma forma seu sofrimento. Meu mestre estava de olhos fechados, mas sabia que ele estava acordado, apenas tentando se controlar e reassumir o controle de seu corpo, apesar de eu não saber se isso seria possível de alguma forma, como Cavaleiro.

Tudo bem que eu poderia ter usado meu cosmo e levemente colocado gelo sobre meu mestre, mas não sei a dose certa disso e poderia mais prejudicar do que ajudar.

Após uma hora fazendo compressa no tronco e testa de meu mestre, percebi que ele acabou pegando no sono. Com um suspiro aliviado, vejo que nem me dei conta quando sentei no espaço vazio da cama dele, para fazer de forma melhor a compressa. Não sei de onde veio o cansaço que me consumiu, mas acabei dormindo na cama de meu mestre, ao seu lado.

Acordei preguiçosamente e logo em seguida percebi onde estava, levantando no susto. Olhei para o lado e vi que meu mestre estava de costas para mim, sentado na cama, apoiando os pés no chão. Senti medo, como nunca senti antes em minha vida, afinal peguei no sono na cama de meu mestre, ele vai me matar.

\- Esta... está tudo bem? – gaguejando, me forcei a falar

\- Sim Hyoga, está tudo bem – ele respondeu com voz neutra, impedindo assim que adivinhasse seu estado de espirito.

Me levanto, vou ao encontro dele e me ajoelho em sua frente.

\- Está com febre? – coloco a mão em sua testa para ver se está ou não. Ele fecha os olhos quando o toco, não entendi o porquê ele fez isso.

\- Não estou com febre – ele responde, com os olhos fechados e por impulso tiro a mão de sua testa, mas mantenho-me ajoelhado a sua frente – Pode ir para seu quarto Hyoga.

\- Por que mestre? Deixe-me cuidar do senhor!

\- Já mandei ir para o quarto – ele eleva voz, mas estranhamente ainda mantém os olhos fechados.

\- Não vou embora enquanto não contar o que está acontecendo – respondo de forma enérgica – Não importa o quanto me puna depois, por tal enfrentamento.

Reparo que ainda estamos à meia-luz, mas não ouso me levantar da frente dele, afinal meu mestre tem que entender que estou falando sério. Pelo menos uma vez tenho que me impor.

Meu mestre abre os olhos e me encara. Não consigo decifra esse olhar, nunca o vi antes em minha vida.

\- Por favor mestre, confie em mim – peço com a voz e o olhar suplicante e impulsivamente colocando a mão dele entre as minhas, mas sem deixar de encarar os olhos dele.

\- Desculpe-me pela minha fraqueza, ela ainda vai nos custar caro – ele responde depois de alguns segundos.

Não entendi o que quis dizer, mas antes que qualquer ideia se formasse em minha mente, com sua mão livre, ele levou meu rosto a ele e me beijou e retribui. Coloquei as mãos como se o estivesse abraçando, quando o mesmo me pegou e sentou em seu colo.

Não pensei no minuto seguinte, somente me entreguei ao momento e senti uma felicidade jamais sentida por mim até então.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, nos afastamos. A respiração de meu mestre estava ofegante, assim como a minha e ele me olhava de uma forma que me fazia sentir frio no estomago. Antes que ele pudesse recuperar o autocontrole, antes que me expulsasse do quarto ou me rejeitasse, o beijei de novo com empolgação e com isso, meu mestre se desequilibrou e acabou deitando na cama. Ao sentir o contato do colchão sob seu corpo, ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou mais intensamente e naquele momento, tive a certeza que nada mais no mundo importava. E que pelo menos uma vez, compartilharíamos a felicidade juntos.


	4. Chapter 4- Camus

" _I hear the echo of the promise I made. When you're strong you can stand on your own. But those words grow distant as I look at your face…"_

Acordo preguiçosamente em minha cama e percebo que Hyoga está abraçado comigo. Flashes passam em minha cabeça, o que foi que fiz? Não acredito que me deixei levar por um momento de fraqueza. Com cuidado, me desfaço das mãos de meu pupilo e me levanto, o deixando dormindo. O observo por alguns momentos. Acho que nunca vi sua face tão serena e com um sono tão tranquilo. Um sorriso involuntariamente escapa de meu rosto.

Saiu do quarto e me encaminho ao banheiro para tomar banho. Ao sentir o contato da água em meu corpo, começo a lembrar da noite anterior.

Estava sem conseguir comer direito e nem dormir, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos e das coisas que Hyoga fez e por causa de minha negligencia, acabei tendo febre alta e meu pupilo, por consequência, veio cuidar de mim. Qual foi minha surpresa ao acordar, após ele fazer baixar a febre com compressa e vê-lo, deitado em meu peito e dormindo. Fiquei durante minutos sem me mexer, apreciando essa cena. Ele, de forma inocente, brincando com meus instintos e eu, quase cedendo.

Hyoga acaba cansando dessa posição e sai, me permitindo levantar da cama. Sento com as pernas para fora dela e mil coisas passam em minha cabeça. Não posso me deixar levar, mas quando ele se ajoelha em minha frente e o vejo à meia-luz... Quando ele coloca a mão em minha testa e após isso segura minha mão entre as dele... Abri meus olhos e o vi, me olhando com preocupação, carinho e zelo, depois de ter me desafiado. Isso foi demais para mim. Quando me dei conta estava o beijando e depois que fiz isso, quando pensei que retomaria o domínio, ele se joga em meus braços e reduz a nada qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer. Não acredito como pude permitir tudo o que aconteceu essa noite.

Saiu do banho e começo a pensar o que farei quando Hyoga acordar. E agora? Que situação fui me submeter, justamente por um ato de fraqueza e sentimento.

Vou para cozinha e preparo o café. Não iremos treinar hoje, já está tarde e não quero me desgastar mais. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, não sei o que fazer.

\- Bom dia mestre – Hyoga interrompe meus pensamentos ao me cumprimentar. Ele estava com os cabelos bagunçados e com cara de sono, mas um semblante tranquilo e alegre.

\- Bom dia – respondo – Você sabe que seus dias para conseguir a armadura de Cisne estão acabando.

\- Eu vou conseguir mestre, o senhor verá. Te dou a minha palavra que não irei te decepcionar.

Ele sorri. O sorriso mais bonito que ele já deu, desde quando o conheço. Por impulso penso em sorrir de volta, mas consigo conter isso e mudando de assunto, o chamo para tomar café, que por sinal, estava na mesa.

Ele toma café todo sorridente e animado, mas percebo que, algumas vezes, me encara como se quisesse falar algo. Espero ele terminar o café e o chamo para ir até a sala. Eu me acomodo no sofá, suspiro resignado e um pouco impaciente.

\- O que deseja falar Hyoga?

\- É errado sentir tudo isso que estou sentindo mestre? Foi errado o que fizemos?

Passou a mão nervosa e impacientemente pelo cabelo e demoro alguns segundos para responde-lo.

\- Olha, dependendo do ponto de vista, foi sim errado. Já te expliquei que sentimentos só atrapalham e são seu ponto fraco. Para nós, que somos defensores de Athena, não devemos ter falhas e foi o que aconteceu ontem, uma falha. Em contrapartida, tudo que é feito com verdade, não se deve ser enxergado como erro. É complicado Hyoga, muito complicado. Não sei como te explicar, até porque é novo para entender.

Ele me encara fixamente, como se assim pudesse entender e absorver as palavras que acabei de dizer. Sem pedir permissão, ele senta em meu colo e me abraça.

\- Porque tem que dificultar as coisas para mim, Hyoga? – penso alto, mas minha voz sai baixa. Sinto ele me apertar e se aconchegar mais em mim, ao escutar essas palavras. Movido por um impulso que não consegui resistir, passo a mão no cabelo de meu pupilo, acariciando os fios loiros.

Quando percebo que isso não o acalma, começo a passar a mão em suas costas, em um movimento de subir e descer. Não digo nada, apesar de entender o medo que ele está sentindo. Todos temos medo. E ele ainda mais, por ter perdido a mãe, por ser apegado a ela, por ter sido escolhido para proteger Athena, porque sei que ele conseguirá a armadura de Cisne. Mas principalmente por minha culpa, de não ter sido forte o suficiente e o feito sentir e a encarar sentimentos que não está preparado devido a sua idade. Se para pessoas normais, existem situações que são difíceis, imagina para nós, Cavaleiros. E mais uma vez lembro o motivo de ter escolhido abdicar de sentimentos e no minuto seguinte, ao abaixar minha cabeça e ver Hyoga, o porquê cedi a eles.

\- Desculpe-me pelo descontrole mestre – o ouço dizer, com a voz abafada.

\- Entenda Hyoga, todos sentimos medo. É uma fraqueza que não pode permitir que usem contra você. Não é errado sentir medo e não precisa se desculpar. Mas cuidado para quem demonstrará seus medos, pois isso inevitavelmente será usado contra ti. Sou seu tutor e com isso sabe que pode confiar em mim. Entretanto, as pessoas lá fora não são iguais a mim, então terá que escolher com cuidado em quem pode confiar. Acreditar na pessoa errada pode te levar a destruição e a morte.

Me levanto do sofá, carregando Hyoga em meu colo e o levo para seu quarto e o coloco na cama.

\- Durma Hyoga, existem coisas que só aprendemos depois que passamos por ela. Hoje não será o dia que entenderá tudo o que te falei, mas estou certo que irá entender em algum momento de sua vida. Você ainda tem muito para amadurecer e o meu tempo para te ensinar está acabando. No futuro iremos nos encontrar e quando isso acontecer, bom, não é algo para se pensar neste momento. Apenas descanse agora.

Nos dias que se passaram, foi como se a obsessão de meu pupilo fosse conseguir a armadura de bronze. Ele treinou com mais afinco e sempre, ao final de meus ensinamentos, tentava controlar o cosmo o suficiente para conseguir quebrar o gelo que escondia a armadura. E ele conseguiu, como esperado. Não posso negar que senti uma ponta de orgulho com tal feito dele.

Ele estava feliz com essa realização e eu me mantive neutro, apesar de tê-lo cumprimentado. Agora é que a vida dele vai verdadeiramente começar, como Cavaleiro de Bronze.

Hyoga está falando alguma coisa, mas não presto atenção. Estou com a mente longe e ele percebe.

\- Mestre, o senhor não está prestando atenção no que estou dizendo!

\- Repita, por favor, o que falava.

\- Hoje vou preparar o jantar – ele falava com empolgação – Um jantar que jamais esquecerá mestre. Como forma de agradecimento por tudo!

\- Faça como quiser – respondo. Estou feliz por ele, mas não consigo compartilhar da empolgação que ele está. Sei como é difícil a vida de Cavaleiro e não tenho certeza absoluta que Hyoga está preparado, apesar de ser forte fisicamente e ter certo controle do cosmo. Resolvo ignorar todo receio que me ronda, afinal não adianta pensar e se preocupar com algo que não consigo prever.

Hyoga estava certo quando disse que ia preparar um jantar que jamais esqueceria. Tudo estava muito bom e optei por esquecer momentaneamente os problemas e de forma sutil, me divertir. Até me permiti beber um pouco, proibindo Hyoga de fazer o mesmo, por causa de sua idade. Meu pupilo fazia de tudo para me entreter.

Após terminar o jantar e arrumar a cozinha, nos preparamos para dormir. No outro dia ele voltaria para o Japão, então essa noite é nossa despedida.

\- Mestre – ele me chama receoso, no momento em que coloquei a mão na maçaneta para entrar em meu quarto. Deixo aberta a porta dele e me viro para Hyoga.

\- Você é um Cavaleiro assim como eu. Pode me chamar pelo nome. Sempre pode fazer isso.

\- Camus... me permite um último desejo?

\- O que posso fazer por você, Hyoga?

Percebo que ele reúne toda sua coragem para pronunciar o que quer. Ele me olha com brilho nos olhos.

\- Deixe-me despedir de você!

\- Não Hyoga. Já expliquei que não pode acontecer.

Ele se irrita comigo e vai para o quarto. Eu sorrio ao entrar no meu. Hyoga parece uma criança mimada que não conseguiu o brinquedo desejado.

Após uma hora ele volta ao meu quarto, entrando sem pedir permissão. Deveria puni-lo por isso, mas hoje é o dia de comemorar sua conquista e despedir-me dele. Eu estava de pé, arrumando minhas coisas, pois irei partir amanhã de volta para o Santuário

\- Sabia que você voltaria aqui Hyoga – falei, sem dar tempo dele se pronunciar.

\- Como assim, sabia mestre?

\- Não importa. O que veio fazer em meu quarto sem pedir permissão?

\- Aquilo então foi um teste? – ele pergunta após refletir por alguns segundos.

\- Uma última lição antes de nossa despedida – eu falo, o empurrando e o pressionando contra a parede – Algumas vezes, é necessário ter força de vontade e correr atrás de nosso objetivo. Nem sempre poderá ser passivo e submisso. Nem sempre poderá ignorar seus desejos. O segredo de um sábio é saber quando se deve avançar e quando se deve recuar. Desde quando o conheci, te ensinei a lutar por aquilo que queria, que no caso era a armadura de Cisne. Mas a partir de amanhã, não terá a mim para guia-lo. Você será o único responsável por suas atitudes, escolhas e destino. Então me diga Hyoga, o que você quer?

\- Queria me despedir do senhor, mestre... Camus – ele responde, como sempre submisso a mim.

\- Então Hyoga – falo baixo no ouvido dele e o sinto tremer ao som de minha voz – Por ter adivinhado certo o momento que não deveria recuar e lutar por aquilo que queria, terá sua recompensa.

Ele me pediu uma despedida, mas daria a ele uma noite que ele jamais esquecerá. Hoje eu tenho certeza que estou perdido.


	5. Chapter 5 - Camus

" _Hello, I've waited here for you..._ _Everlong"_

Sinto a presença de meu pupilo na Casa de Libra e vou até lá. Já faz bastante tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos e quero ver se tudo o que escutei a respeito dele é verdade ou não.

\- Eu reconheço essa armadura – ele estava deitado no chão e levanta a cabeça - ela pertence a Camus de Aquário. É mesmo você?

\- Sim, sou eu – respondo sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção.

\- Então, isso significa que agora estamos em sua Casa, na Casa de Aquário, não é isso, por isso você está aqui?

\- Errado. A Casa de Aquário está mais na frente, estamos na sétima Casa: Libra.

\- O que? Libra? Mas Libra é a Casa do mestre de Shiryu, não é isso Camus de Aquário?

É estranho vê-lo me chamando dessa forma, mas em vez de questiona-lo por isso, resolvo satisfazer sua curiosidade. Temos coisas mais importantes para tratar nessa Casa.

\- É isso mesmo. O mestre ancião dos cinco picos antigos é o Cavaleiro que deveria estar guardando essa casa, mas ele não sai de lá, por isso essa casa está vazia.

\- Eu não entendo. E o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Hyoga – digo olhando fixamente em seus olhos - Estou aqui para impedi-lo de continuar.

\- O que? – ele me questiona estampando surpresa em seu rosto. Ele está muito longe de entender todas as minhas ações.

\- Não deve prosseguir neste caminho. É uma ordem e você deve obedecer.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso obedecer essa ordem, mesmo você sendo meu mestre. Me desculpe.

Eu poderia sorrir ao ouvir isso, se a situação fosse diferente, mas em vez disso, tive que responder:

\- Neste caso, vou ter que o impedir a força, se for preciso.

Levanto a mão e o ataco, de forma mais forte do que fazia quando treinávamos e o vejo sofrer. Ele não se levanta e continua a falar comigo, jogado no chão.

\- Não posso acreditar que até você quer nos impedir a passar pelas dozes casas dos zodíacos Camus. Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você.

Percebo a surpresa e a descrença em seus olhos, entendendo tudo errado a situação, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser insistir.

\- Hyoga, você tem duas alternativas: dar meia volta ou me enfrentar e morrer.

Ele segura meu pé, implorando para eu escutar o que ele tem a dizer. Eu sei tudo o que tem a dizer Hyoga, será que não percebe? Eu o chuto e o ataco novamente. Não tenho o direito de pegar leve com ele.

\- Então? Como se sente? – pergunto de forma irônica – Já decidiu voltar?

\- Eu não vou voltar – ele me responde com um toque de raiva na voz.

\- Pois então lute, porque você não passará daqui a menos que me derrote, entendeu?

\- Camus, eu não posso, você é meu mestre! Como é que posso lutar com meu mestre? Me diga Camus de Aquário! Eu não vou desistir até lhe dizer toda a verdade, Cavaleiro Camus de Aquário! Eu tenho certeza que alguma das pessoas que enfrentamos, meus amigos e eu, estavam sendo controlados por alguém, alguns eram como se estivessem hipnotizados... E essa pessoa deve ser Ares, o mestre do Santuário. E além disso, mestre Ares deve estar aqui.

\- E isso é tudo o que queria me dizer? – pergunto, visivelmente o esnobando. Eu sei de tudo isso Hyoga, mas não posso te falar nada.

\- O que? Você não se importa com tudo o que falei? – ele está revoltado comigo. É incrível como as pessoas ficam cegas, quando a verdade está logo na frente delas. Uma pena que não consegue entender o que estou fazendo aqui, Hyoga. Parece que não se lembra mais de tudo o que acontece conosco, quando eu era seu mestre.

\- A única coisa que estou interessado em saber é se sairá dessa casa ou irá lutar contra mim – me limito a responder.

\- Camus, não vou admitir que ignore tudo o que passei com meus amigos e te contei!

\- Hum, parece que se decidiu. Eu me lembro muito bem que sua mãe dormia no barco que afundou no mar da Sibéria. De uma boa olhada nisso.

Sei que vou partir o coração de meu pupilo. Sei que ele vai me odiar por isso, por alguns momentos. Eu, impiedosamente, usando o meu cosmo, afundo mais e mais o navio da mãe de Hyoga. Jamais ele poderá vê-la de novo. Vejo cada expressão de dor em seu rosto e sinto meu coração apertar, mas a contrário dele, não tenho o direito de ser fraco.

\- Não foi sonho, nem ilusão. Eu lhe mostrei a triste realidade.

\- Você está ficando louco? Você não tem nada contra minha mãe, então porque, me diga porque você fez isso, porque insultou minha mãe? Mesmo que ela esteja morta, ainda podia me encontrar com ela naquele ponto do oceano. Mamãe, mesmo que ela esteja morta, ela tem sido minha única força e consolo na vida. Eu não tinha nada a não ser a minha mãe. Agora me diga: porque você fez isso? Por que? Por que você fez isso?

\- Jamais em minha vida culpei as pessoas que não conseguem se esquecer do passado e que, às vezes, caem em prantos por causa disso. As pessoas comuns são assim, mas você não, você é um Cavaleiro. Deveria me agradecer por tirar uma fraqueza de sua mente.

\- O que? O que está dizendo? – ele está perplexo comigo, principalmente por tamanha indiferença e frieza, mas é melhor assim.

\- Se está zangado comigo por causa disso, você não tem outra alternativa a não ser lutar comigo.

\- Já chega! Nem você que é o meu mestre tem o direito de tirar minha mãe de mim.

Ele me ataca e facilmente me defendo. Você esqueceu de nossos treinamentos?

\- Você bloqueou o ar congelante com a palma da mão – ele fala admirado e eu respondo, dando uma bronca nele.

\- Espero que não tenha esquecido que sou seu mestre. Você deve ser um idiota se pensa que uma técnica tão básica como pó de diamante pode me derrotar. Seu cosmo não é palio para mim. É evidente que você nunca poderá derrotar os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Não adianta tentar. Posso vence-lo com um só movimento Hyoga.

\- Cale a boca, nós ainda não terminamos a nossa luta Camus de Aquário!

Ele me ataca com trovão aurora. Não Hyoga, ainda está muito fraco seus ataques. Me defendo facilmente.

\- Não adianta tentar.

\- Você evitou todos os meus ataques, mas mesmo assim vou lutar com você de uma vez por todas.

\- Eu disse que era inútil, você não entendeu? – falo depois de bloquear mais um ataque fraco dele. E após dizer isso, o ataco, para mostrar o que é um ataque relativamente forte – Você está cheio de amor para sua mãe e cheio de ódio contra mim. Isso não passa de emoções baratas. Você está muito distante de despertar o cosmo máximo que um verdadeiro Cavaleiro deve ter.

\- Cosmo máximo? Camus, você fez isso para me ajudar a alcançar o sétimo sentido? Era isso que você queria me ensinar? Não era? Era isso? Me diga!

Apenas o encaro, fazendo com que ele reflita sobre tudo isso que aconteceu aqui e chegar assim as próprias conclusões.

\- Você está me dizendo para esquecer a minha mãe naquele abismo profundo? Não, eu não posso. Não posso esquecer da única coisa que me restou no mundo, não posso esquecer as lembranças, não posso, não posso Camus. – o vejo desabar no chão, de joelhos e chorando.

Tinha medo que que dissesse isso, eu fiz o que pude. Prefiro acabar com você eu mesmo do que deixar que seja morto por um outro Cavaleiro de ouro, porque você é meu pupilo. Vou acabar com você com a minha técnica mais poderosa. Fico triste em ver que você não me considera mais importante, pois sempre estive ao seu lado, mas jamais percebeu. Ela não foi a única coisa que te restou, mas o que posso mais fazer? Não consigo entender como você amoleceu tanto, depois de tudo que te ensinei na Sibéria. Talvez seja por causa de seus amigos, talvez seja porque perdi muito de minha influência sobre você, mas não importa mais.

\- Essa forma – o escuto falar quando me preparo para dar meu golpe - com os dois braços arqueados e juntos é como um jarro de agua. E o que é aquilo que está saindo da boca do jarro?

\- Execução Aurora!

O vejo receber meu golpe e cair praticamente morto no chão. O ar congelante da minha execução aurora parece que acabou com você. Hyoga, durma em paz. Eu não pude mudar você, meu plano não funcionou, mas você teria sido derrotado de qualquer jeito, mesmo que tivesse continuado. Talvez assim tenha sido melhor porque você não morreu com dor. Eu vou enterra-lo. É a única coisa que posso fazer por você. Perdoe-me Hyoga por tirar sua vida, eu não queria fazer isso, mas esse foi o destino. Você é tão humano Hyoga. Quando era meu pupilo e estava sob minha proteção, sempre quis me tornar mais humano, mais alegre. Mas te falei que emoções iriam te destruir.

Me preparo e faço um esquife de gelo para servir de caixão para você. Esse esquife de gelo nunca vai derreter, não importa quantos Cavaleiros de Ouro tentem quebra-lo. Sinto as lágrimas descerem por meu rosto sem eu conseguir controlar.

Hyoga, seu corpo irá permanecer assim para sempre. Embora seu espirito vá para o céu, seu corpo ficará na Casa de Libra para sempre. Adeus Hyoga, espero que me perdoe um dia. Por ter afundado o navio de sua mãe. Por não ter conseguido eliminar ou ao menos te fazer ter controle sobre todos os seus sentimentos. Por ter criado sentimentos em você, em relação a mim e por eu ter sido fraco e me rendido a isso. Mas principalmente, por não ter sido corajoso o suficiente para te matar e ter te dado a opção de viver, caso realmente queira.

Me viro e saiu da Casa de Libra deixando o corpo de Hyoga no esquife de gelo. Agora não depende mais de mim, nunca dependeu efetivamente. As lágrimas continuam caindo e relembro de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, desde quando, em um treinamento, me roubou um beijo. Principalmente do dia em que nos despedimos. De tudo o que me fez sentir. Jamais esqueci de você. Esperava que esse encontro tivesse sido diferente, mas não foi. Mas não importa. Eu fiz tudo o que poderia ter feito, até mesmo causei dor a nós, ignorando qualquer tipo de sentimento e distração que pudéssemos ter. Agora depende de você Hyoga. Espero que tome a decisão correta e não me decepcione.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hyoga

**Obrigada a todos que leram e de alguma forma me incentivaram.**

" _Os desafios que você venceu. As lições que aprendeu. Você hoje é o melhor. E o seu prêmio, foi o maior..."_

Após eu sair da Casa de Escorpião, fiquei pensando nas palavras de Milo a respeito dos sentimentos de Camus. Na hora senti raiva e mandei meu mestre não se meter nas minhas coisas, mas agora que passou a luta, é difícil não pensar nessas palavras. Fico repassando tudo o que Milo de Escorpião me disse. Camus se preocupa tanto assim comigo? Ele queria me poupar para que não me machucasse. Eu o odiei tanto quando ele afundou o navio de minha mãe. E tudo o que ele fez foi intencionalmente para eu despertar o sétimo sentido e o decepcionei. Tudo o que ele fez foi por mim.

Milo toda hora pedia permissão a Camus ou falava diretamente com ele. Queria poder saber o que meu mestre respondeu. Será que você escutou tudo o que falei na casa de escorpião? Queria saber se você sentiu orgulho de mim.

Quando me aproximo da Casa de Aquário e o vejo em pé, próximo a porta, todo imponente, quando seus olhos se encontram com os meus, um calafrio percorre meu corpo. Era como se estivéssemos no tempo que treinava com você. Eu sempre te admirando de longe, até o momento que pude tê-lo perto de mim.

Peço para meus amigos passarem por Camus e se encaminharem para casa de peixes. Os vejo passar com receio perto de meu mestre, mas não é para menos, ele exala respeito e poder. Peço também para eles não se meterem em minha luta com Camus de Aquário, pois estava na hora de eu mostrar para ele o quanto eu aprendi e evolui. Engraçado que quando meus amigos passam por você, são ignorados, tenho seus olhos somente encarando a mim.

Tenho certeza que deve pensar o por que sai daquele esquife de gelo. Você mesmo me disse, que um sábio sabe a hora de avançar e recuar. Quando meus amigos arriscaram a vida para me tirar do esquife, vi que estava sendo egoísta em me permitir morrer. Tenho uma missão a cumprir, você mestre, me ensinou isso. Tenho que ajudar meus amigos a proteger Athena. Tenho que fazer valer a armadura que visto e toda a dedicação que você, mestre Camus, teve em me treinar.

Subo as escadas e o vejo se afastar de mim, indo embora. O chamo para ter sua atenção.

\- Camus, meu mestre. Eu gostaria de demonstrar minha a gratidão por você. Eu aprendi as suas técnicas e aprendi muitas coisas ao lutar com você na Casa de Libra. Agora quero demonstrar minha gratidão Camus de Aquário. Não com palavra e sim com ação, como um cavaleiro. Isso quer dizer que vou vence-lo usando todas as técnicas que aprendi com você.

\- Eu entendi. – você para e se volta para mim - Aceitarei seu desafio e lutarei como nunca e dessa vez irei enterra-lo definitivamente. Vamos Hyoga!

Te vejo tirar a capa que veste e o brilho de seu cosmo e por alguns momentos permito-me ficar impressionado. Não posso me desconcentrar, tenho que provar para ti o meu valor.

\- Pó de diamante, ataque!

Te ataco e facilmente você se desfaz do meu ataque. Pelo seu olhar vejo que foi fraco o que fiz, mas calma mestre, eu vou te impressionar ainda, não sei como, mas vou.

\- Eu lhe falei na Casa de Libra, fui eu quem ensinou o que é pó de diamante, além disso você não pode me vencer com esse ar, ele não é frio o bastante. Ar frio você vai ver agora Hyoga.

Você me ataca e não consigo desviar, mas ainda você não está dando seu melhor Camus. O que será que se passa em sua cabeça?

\- A minha perna esquerda está congelada – como conseguiu congelar minha perna com esse ataque? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de convivência não consigo te entender.

\- Qual é o zero absoluto Hyoga? Vamos, responda-me.

\- Zero absoluto...

Lembro-me quando estávamos treinamento e você me falou sobre o zero absoluto. Disse-me que é a menor temperatura que qualquer coisa do universo pode atingir e que ela é -273°C. Disse-me que, todos os corpos possuem energia e quanto menor a temperatura, menos energia o corpo possui. O zero absoluto seria a temperatura que, em tese, os átomos não possuiriam mais energia para se movimentar e por isso ficariam parados. Lembro-me que falou que todos os cavaleiros, em uma luta, eram treinamentos para destruir, mas nós, os de gelo, deveríamos congelar e parar os movimentos. Meus pensamentos são quebrados por mais um ataque seu.

\- A minha perna direita também está congelada, não, não consigo mexe-la, não consigo mexer o meu próprio corpo.

\- Como você bem sabe Hyoga, o zero absoluto é a temperatura mais baixa que se pode alcançar neste universo. Mas mesmo para mim é impossível alcançar tal temperatura. No combate dos Cavaleiros que controlam o gelo, aquele que conseguir se aproximar ao máximo possível do zero absoluto, será o vencedor.

\- E tudo isso depende do cosmo na luta, é isso Camus?

\- É claro, por isso que mais que tente, jamais alcançara uma temperatura mais baixa, você jamais atingira o zero absoluto. É essa a diferença que me permite ganhar.

Você está me treinamento mestre? Camus, você não me dá tempo de pensar, droga, o que está fazendo?

\- Essa posição de combate é da...

\- Execução Aurora.

Mais uma vez sou atingido pelo Execução Aurora, mas dessa vez na casa de meu mestre.

\- Aceite sua derrota e morra com esse ar frio Hyoga – o escuto dizer.

Não posso perder, não posso! Me levanto vagarosamente, te surpreendendo Camus. Eu cresci mestre, você vai ver!

\- Hã? Você foi atingido pelo Execução Aurora. Como pode se levantar?

\- Mestre, você mesmo me disse que nenhuma técnica funcionaria duas vezes com um Cavaleiro. Lembra-se disso? Talvez eu jamais consiga alcançar o zero absoluto, mas farei de tudo para esfriar o ar tanto quanto você e assim o vencerei mestre. Trovão aurora ataque.

Novamente te ataco e não atinjo nenhum resultado! Qual é seu ponto fraco Camus de Aquário?

\- Eu disse que não adiantava – você me diz e novamente me ataca - Hyoga, espero que tenha realmente compreendido que nenhum dos seus ataques dá resultado comigo. Não pode fazer nada contra mim. Não quero continuar lutando, por que a luta terminou com a minha vitória. Não quero machuca-lo mais ainda. Darei a você uma sepultura de gelo outra vez. É isso o que posso fazer por você Hyoga.

Estou meio tonto depois do ataque, mas vejo que você quer me congelar novamente. Quero impedir isso, mas não tenho forças nesse momento.

\- É um esquife congelado. Como você bem sabe Hyoga, esse caixão jamais se derreterá, mesmo que vários Cavaleiros de Ouro tentem quebra-lo, não terão êxito. Aquele que poderia liberta-lo com a espada de Libra não está mais aqui. Durma em paz Hyoga e desta vez para todo o sempre. Não há nada mais o que possa fazer para se libertar. Acalme-se e espere a morte.

Não! Camus, vou lhe dizer uma coisa, não sou o mesmo Hyoga que foi vencido em Libra. Jurei aos meus amigos que continuaria lutando por Athena. Shiryu cortou esse caixão de gelo com a espada de Libra, morreu acreditando que nós protegeríamos Athena. Eu não posso morrer aqui. Eu preciso salva-la. Shiryu continua me observando. Shiryu! Começo a fazer força, buscando a inspiração em meus amigos e em Athena, mas não só eles. Não vou perder de você mestre, não posso te decepcionar de novo! Eu evoluí, cresci e não vou admitir que me julgue. Não vou admitir que me trate como uma pessoa fraca.

\- Hã? Eu não posso acreditar. Ele está tentando quebrar o esquife pelo lado de dentro. Isso é incrível! Hã?

Isso mesmo Camus de Aquário! Consigo me libertar do esquife e as sobras dele te atingem, o jogando para longe. Acho que está pensando alto, mas mal consigo escutar suas palavras.

\- Não pode ser! Ele destruiu o esquife de gelo e isso nem mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro conseguiriam fazer. Que diabos aconteceu? Não pode esmagar o esquife de gelo, a não ser que ele consiga fazer com que a temperatura do ar fique mais baixa do que a do caixão. Tão baixa quanto a -273°C. Esse é o zero absoluto. Não, não pode ser. Hyoga pode ter inconscientemente... Não, não é possível. As suas duas pernas estão congeladas e o resto de seu corpo está prestes a congelar. Como é que pode ter tanta energia? Eu não entendo!

Como pode não entender meu mestre? Foi você que me ensinou a lutar e a perseverar.

\- Camus, como eu disse antes, mesmo que eu não consiga alcançar o zero absoluto vou deixar o meu ar tão frio quanto o seu e vou liquida-lo. Vou acabar com você!

\- Não Hyoga, pare!

Nos atacamos e entro em um estado de semiconsciência. Quando treinava contigo, cansei de escutar que a raiva era uma faca de dois gumes. Ela poderia ser uma poderosa aliada ou te destruir. Você, ao lutar, falava comigo, muitas vezes me provocando. Depois, quando acabávamos o treino, me dizia que tentava me induzir a sentir muita raiva, pois ela poderia servir de força de vontade para atingir determinado objetivo. Que a raiva quando é bem utilizada, pode te dar a força e fazer a diferença entre seu inimigo e você. Também disse que, esse sentimento usado de forma cega, pode te fazer perder o foco e te levar a derrota. Estou com raiva mestre! Raiva de você, por sempre me fazer parecer uma criança, perto de um adulto. Raiva de mim, por sempre falhar na hora que deveria fazer a diferença. Percebo que está dizendo alguma coisa, mas não consigo entender, não consigo sequer prestar a atenção. Estou perdido em meus pensamentos.

\- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? O ar frio está paralisado entre mim e Hyoga, como isso é possível? Será que Hyoga emite um ar tão frio quanto o meu? Impressionante Hyoga! Estou orgulhoso de você por tornar o ar tão frio quanto o meu. No entanto, eu lamento que não possa me vencer. Assim como a água congela a 0°C e o álcool congela a -14,5°C, as armaduras congelam a certa temperatura. A armadura de bronze congela a -150°C, não existe nenhuma exceção, mesmo a sua armadura que foi criada nas paredes de gelo eternas. As de prata congela a -200°C, mas para congelar a armadura de ouro, você precisa abaixar a -273°C, em outras palavras, você precisa fazer baixar a temperatura até o zero absoluto, entendeu Hyoga? Enquanto eu estiver usando a armadura de ouro, você jamais poderá me vencer, por mais que tente. Está me ouvindo? Ele está inconsciente, mas ainda sim mantém o ar tão frio quanto o meu. O ar frio está avançando até Hyoga. O ar frio que eu e Hyoga descarregamos vai esmaga-lo. Esse é seu destino.

Você está orgulhoso de mim, mestre Camus de Aquário? No fundo de meu coração escuto meus amigos pedindo para não desistir e não morrer. Não vou morrer mestre, não quando prometi não desistir. Não quando, pela primeira vez, escutei que está com orgulho de mim. Não quando foi também você que me deu forças para continuar.

\- O seu destino é esse, adeus!

Saiu do meu estado de semiconsciência e percebo o ar frio vindo em minha direção e não sei como, o seguro. Não me importo mais em como faço as coisas, mas percebo sua surpresa ao ver isso. Viu mestre, eu também aprendo rápido. Eu vou repelir todo o ar frio e em cima de você. O vejo ser atingido e jogado longe, caindo até parte de sua armadura, revelando seus cabelos longos e seu rosto com maior clareza. Acho sua armadura linda, mas prefiro vê-lo sem. Seus olhos ficam mais visíveis e sua expressão mais sincera. Mais uma vez escuto sua voz se pronunciar ao ver minha evolução.

\- Mas o que é isso? Vejo que a armadura de ouro está congelada. Então, eu estava certo a respeito do zero absoluto. Hyoga chegou ao zero absoluto, justamente quando está prestes a perder a vida. Mas Hyoga, agora já não lhe resta mais nada. Você não conhece nenhuma técnica que aproveite este zero absoluto. Você perderá de qualquer jeito Hyoga e desta vez vou sepulta-lo com a Execução Aurora. Mas o que é isso? O que está tentando fazer? Eu não posso acreditar! Essa é a posição do Execução Aurora, mas que bobagem! Agora que ele não tem mais nada com o que me atacar, vai usar o meu golpe como último recurso? Isso não vai adiantar! A Execução Aurora é a técnica capaz de utilizar o ar frio ao máximo. É impossível imita-la depois de ser atingido por ela uma ou duas vezes. Sentirá os efeitos de sua tolice. Olhe para isso Hyoga, a essência da Execução Aurora.

Ambos somos atingidos pelo Execução Aurora e ficamos congelados. Eu estava preparado para tudo, até mesmo perder a vida, menos o que ouvi te dizer.

\- Muito bem Hyoga, você enfrentou momentos difíceis sendo atingido pelo Execução Aurora, mas conseguiu aprender a técnica. Você aprendeu tudo! Ah Hyoga, mesmo estando entre a vida e a morte, perdendo todos os sentidos e prestes a morrer congelado, alcançou o zero absoluto e superou a mim, o seu mestre. Você finalmente despertou o sétimo sentido. Você cresceu tanto por que aquilo em que acreditava realmente estava certo. Eu gostaria de poder deixa-lo viver para usar esse poder que adquiriu, mas eu não tenho mais força para lhe ajuda-lo. Perdoe-me!

O vejo cair no chão, sem vida. O que foi isso mestre? Suas palavras me atingem, mas estou fraco e não consigo raciocinar direito, mas antes que eu caia na inconsciência, devo te agradecer!

\- Camus, você me guiou até o zero absoluto renunciando a sua vida. Jamais esquecerei todas as coisas que me ensinou. Obrigado Camus, meu mestre!

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado, mas quando me levanto, ainda estou na Casa de Aquário. O cosmo de Athena me deu novamente a vida. Flashes da nossa luta passam em minha mente, ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos encontram seu corpo sem vida no chão. Me aproximo de ti, sento no chão, não me importando mais com nada e te coloco em meu colo, em uma espécie de abraço. Sinto as lágrimas percorrerem meu rosto e não ligo.

Meu mestre Camus de Aquário, lembro-me que um dia me disse que tudo o que me ensinou faria sentido e acredito que esse momento chegou. Na luta estava tão cego e querendo vencer, que só no final percebi o que fez por mim. Você morreu para que eu evoluísse e atingisse o sétimo sentido. O tempo todo me provocava e me atacava para que eu crescesse.

Camus, você sempre soube que isso iria acontecer, não foi? É por isso que falava sobre não se apegar e que sentimentos só iriam me prejudicar! Agora entendo todas as vezes que brigou comigo, recusou minhas demonstrações de carinho e até mesmo afundou mais o navio de minha mãe. Quando me poupou e me congelou na Casa de Libra, foi para evitar que eu sofresse, certo? Te odiei naquele momento! Mas quando fui na Casa de Escorpião e Milo me falou aquelas coisas, fiquei confuso, mas agora entendo tudo!

Entendo sim como fui cego, orgulhoso e como te decepcionei. Hoje vejo com clareza todas as coisas que fez por mim. Você nunca disse que me amava, nem que gostava de mim, mas cada ato seu foi movido por carinho, escondido pela sua máscara de frieza e não vi. Não vi que você nunca precisou de palavras para demonstrar todos os seus sentimentos. Eu fui tão estupido mestre, me perdoe! Todos os fatos estavam em minha frente e os deixei passar, sendo consumido, muitas vezes, por raiva, ódio e mágoa de ti.

Por que precisou você doar sua vida a mim para que eu percebesse tudo? Queria poder te dizer tudo isso pessoalmente, mas não posso mais. Eu te abraço mais forte e ao me desfazer do aperto, te beijo, sentindo o gosto amargo de minhas lágrimas misturado a sua pele congelada. Passo a mão em seus cabelos e me permito suspirar.

Eu te amo, meu mestre Camus! Aonde estiver, me proteja e guie meus passos. Sei que sua constelação de Aquário sempre vai estar comigo. Me perdoe por toda decepção que lhe causei. Te dou a minha palavra que jamais terá motivos para se decepcionar comigo de novo. Vou honrar minha armadura e dar minha vida por Athena e meus amigos se for preciso. Vou honrar o mestre que tive. Camus de Aquário, obrigado por tudo! Por ter sido meu mestre, meu amigo, minha referência de pessoa e homem.

Agora entendo que eu fui sua fraqueza... Prometo meu mestre, que jamais permitirei que alguém novamente use minha fraqueza, afinal elas são mamãe e você, e ambos deram suas vidas por mim.

Me desfaço do contato físico, o deixando no chão de sua casa e saiu para encontrar meus amigos. Mais uma etapa da minha vida começa agora, sem você mestre. Não vou esquecer tudo o que me ensinou e principalmente quem me ensinou a ser. Adeus mestre, obrigado!


End file.
